


New Friends

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: I don’t own anything in the Grimm universe.This is a work in progress. I’ll update it when it’s finished and ready.
Relationships: Sgt Wu/Reader
Kudos: 8





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything in the Grimm universe. 
> 
> This is a work in progress. I’ll update it when it’s finished and ready.

You were ‘new’ to Portland, Oregon. You had been to Portland before, but you had recently moved there, permanently. 

You were staying at a place near family friends Bud Wurstner and his family, although you weren’t an Eisbiber yourself. 

You didn’t know many people outside the Wurstner family, but you knew that your godmother’s son was a police captain in town, you also knew Monroe and his new girlfriend Rosalee. Which is how you got to be working a few days a week at the Spice & Tea shop a few days a week. One day, Rosalee announced that a Police Sgt would be coming in for something.

“Oh, hello. Anyone here?” He asked looking around, seeing you at the shelves. “Are you new? I haven’t seen you here before!” He commented that he hadn’t seen you there a few days earlier or around before. 

“I’m sort of new.” You respond.

“New to Portland, or new to the shop?”

“Oh, I’ve been to Portland for a few summers when I was younger, but I’ve only just moved here. Maybe permently.” You responded to his question, putting a jar carefully on the shelf between the register desk and the exterior wall, sunlight floating down around you on an angle from the windows above you. You turned around to pick up 2 more jars to shelf. You looked up at him before turning towards the shelf. “How long have you been here?” 

He scoffs, “Born and bred!” 

You shelved the bottles in your hand, and turned around, pausing for a moment, “don’t you mean ‘born and survived’?” You smiled, knowingly. The unofficial city motto was ‘Keep Portland Weird.’ He blinked at you and squinted questioningly, you answered what you clearly knew what he was wondering. “I know how weird Portland is.” You raised any eyebrow to confirm your point. You continued to shelf items to where the bottles needed to be. You smile as he’s clearly taken aback and a little freaked out by you. You contentedly helped Rosalee put her store stock and inventory back. She had recently decided to take over and continue her brother’s store. To help Wesen. 

He shuffles nervously. “Do you have many friends?”

“No, not many. I know my host parents, a sort of relative. Monroe and now Rosalee.” You pause for a moment between shelving glass jars. “You offering?” You ask with a levity in your voice. You now had a stool ladder in your hand, and you open it.

“I might be.” He counters, with a genuine friendly smile.

You heard the door bell jingle as the door open and close. You took two bottles and placed each on the stool ladder and started to climb. You turned to see who had come in to the store. “Hey Bud, how’s it going?” He nodded and waved at you nervously. “Do you need Rosalee?” You asked calmly.

“Ah, no, no. I came here to look for you.” He began. 

“Is everything ok?” You asked, a little concerned that something had happen. “Are the kids alright?”

Rosalee came through as she heard the door bell ring. You told her that Bud had come to talk to you. 

“No, no. The kids are ok.” He responded a little more relaxed. “My wife wanted to know if you wanted to go to, uh,” Bud got nervous, an adorable trait, “to the apple orchard for apple picking.”

You smiled, you hadn’t gone apple picking in a long time. You looked to the polite cop next to you. “The officer here was just about to invite me to do something as a friend.” 

Bud suddenly realized that Wu was standing there. “Oh, that’s good. You should come. Anything to help keep the kids in line.” He chuckled. “You’re more than welcome.” 

Wu was slightly taken aback. “Thanks, well leave the address to the Apple Orchard for the Sgt and the other info.” You smile to Bud. “You should definitely come if you can.”

“Yes. There’s a bunch of us going with our kids. So more adults, the better. The Smiths and Jones are coming.” Bud said excitedly as he he excited. That meant that there would be between 5 to 12 kids, and 6 adults, not including you, or Sgt Wu if he comes. 

“How many kids?” He asked a little concerned.

“Oh, maybe 9 or so.” You noticed him swallow hard. You shelf more jars, hoping that Rosalee had a system for where she wanted each specific jar. “You don’t have to worry about Bud’s kids, they’re a good bunch and the others would follow their example.” You smile to yourself. You took the page with the Apple Orchard info and gave it to him. “Think about it.” 

Wu’s uniform radio static’d to life and got a call. He took it and said his ‘good day’. You shook your head and went back to your task.

A few days later, you found yourself at the Apple Orchard with the Wurstners and the 2 other families. You were there for an hour or so before Bud’s wife Phoebe, who you were walking with, caught your attention to a man watching you. 

You chuckled to yourself, a little surprise for some reason to see that Sgt Wu had decided to come. 

“That’s Sgt Wu, a Police Sargent that Bud invited the other day.” 

“Go say ‘hello’ and bring him over here. He shouldn’t apple pick alone.” She nudged maternally. You smiled as you obliged her. 

“Sargent?” You called as you approached him. He was pretending to not have been staring. “Sargent Wu?” 

He turns around and pretends to now notice you, “oh hey!” You stop a few feet away from him. “I wasn’t sure if I’d find you!” He finished and you nod.

“Well now that you’ve found us, you’ll join us.” He tried to protest. You insisted, “Resistance is futile.” 

You turned to rejoin your group with Wu following. You walked and picked apples for the next 90 minutes before the group called it an afternoon. You had more than plenty of apples to last awhile. You would have to make a few apples pies, and apple sauce. You even learned to make apple strudel. 

You heard a knock on your apartment door the next day, to find Wu there. “Hey I was wondering how to make apple pie?” He asked curiously, though you both knew that it was clearly a ploy to hang out. You smiled, and you opened your door to him. You chuckled to yourself. 

You left him a hang up his coat and follow you to the kitchen. You turned down the radio. You occasionally listened to the news instead of watching tv all the time. You had unrolled your pre-made pie crusts in a few durable pie dishes. You hadn’t learned how to make the crusts from scratch yet. You weren’t looking directly at the Sargent but you were aware that he was ‘casing’ your place. You looked up from one of the unrolled pie crusts you had just placed in a metal pie dish. You waited a moment for him to turn around, startled by you watching him calmly with a knowing smile. 

Apple and peeler in hand. You smile at him in a way that wasn’t menacing but wasn’t push over sweet either. You wave him over with the peeler. You hand him the peeler and the apple before lifting the bucket filled with water with drops of lemon juice. You put a large empty bowl in line on the counter in line with the bowl for the apples and the wooden cutting board. You looked at him, standing there. “Come on start peeling.” You giggle, “Hold on.” You took the hand held peeler from him and put the apple peeler-corer on the counter and showed him how to operate it. After the first apple, you turn to your smaller mixing bowls, spoons and spices. 

You suddenly remembered the last special ingredient. You held the bottle best you could as you grabbed the rest of the items in your arms as you turned around to stand next to him facing the living room as he did. You stood up on your toes and bent over the counter to slide the times in your hands onto the counter top before you dropped everything. 

Drew continued peeling and coring the apples, when you casually looked in. You washed your hands before taking the small pairing knife and took an apple out one at a time. You slid the wooden cutting board to cut off the little bits of apple skin off and the remaining inner core bits, before cutting the apple ringlets into smaller pieces, then putting every bit back in the lemon water. 

You used the near by kitchen hand towel to dry your hands, before moving on to the ‘spice’ part of the pie. The pies were made a few weeks ago, and you hadn’t laughed so much before. 

It was another similar workday, a week or so later, when Bud had come in to the spice shop, when you were talking to him about the things you were doing with Sgt Wu, when Rosalee and Monroe came in to the main shop room. Rosalee smiled to herself, to Monroe. 

“What is Nick going to say?” Bud asked, nervously, and a little concerned. 

“Who’s Nick? Why would he have anything important to say about ‘who’ I spent time with?” You looked to Bud, the most likely to give you an answer. 

“Ni..Nick Burkhardt, a Detective that Sgt Wu works with…” You stared at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue. “He’s the Grimm.” 

That’s when it occurred to you. You could tell by the way they were smiling at you once Bud had gone, that they were going to tell their Kersheite-Schlich-Kennen friend Juliette, who was going to tell her boyfriend, the Grimm, who was going to tell his partner Detective Griffin, and who knew who he was going to tell.

You were proved correct a few days later, when Juliette came to visit Rosalee, and the next day when Nick and his partner Hank came to the shop. Wu had messaged you to tell you to keep your head up. Rosalee had called Juliette and Monroe called Nick who told each other, who told Hank. You had stepped out of the shop for lunch, when you banged into a youngish man with dark hair in his early 30’s. This had to have been the Grimm. 

What really surprised you was when you got a visit after your returned from lunch, from their Police Captain, Sean Renard. He asked you about the upcoming plans that you and his Sgt had made for the next Saturday. You weren’t curious as to why he was concerned for you. You’ve known him practically all your life. 

“So, the gossip says that you’re going bowling and to a movie?” You confirmed it. 

“Yeah, my host family is chaperoning us.” You turned to your task. “Are you getting protective?” You smile as you ask. 

“Maybe!” He answered with the same amount of affection and teasing. He admitted it was only fair that you get some teasing as well. 

You looked up, “As well…?” 

He admitted that some of the other guys had been having a go at Drew. You asked who, Sean told you Nick, Hank, and Drew’s own partner. “So where are you guy going next?” 

You thought for a second, “Uh, we’re going to drive in movie. My host parents, Drew and I.” You gave him the details of the drive in movie and of the diner. Sean turned to leave, and you suddenly asked, “what exactly are they teasing Drew about?” 

“Oh, they’ve been saying that you are far too good for him that you couldn’t possibly exist.” You snort quietly in amusement, he smirks in amusement himself as he leaves. A few hours later, you finally got off work, you worked part time at the spice shop. 

You got home after stopping on the your way past the Wesen bookshop you also worked part time at. A very good place to learn all sorts of useful things. You hadn’t had time to pick up any groceries, just as well when you checked your answering machine. Drew had called and left a message, saying that he had some spare time if you wanted to hang out, he just had some laundry to do. You messaged him back, to say that you’d need to pick up some groceries, if he wanted to join you, he’d be welcome to join you. Even to stay for dinner, and he should bring his laundry with him. You’d do your laundry together. 

He went home and changed before meeting you at your local grocery store. You had nearly finished putting things in your cart when he arrived and found you. “Ready?” He asked. You nodded. You got to your apartment and both did your respective laundry. Put away your grocery, cooked dinner, ate, and went for a walk. “I’m looking forward to the movie.” He casually mentioned. 

“So am I. I’ve never been to a drive-in movie.” You answered. “Or a 1950’s diner.” You admitted. 

He made a quip about it not being the 1950’s anymore. You laughed and shook your head at his dry sarcasm. You turned a corner on a parkette to head back your apartment. You opened your door and allowed him to follow you in before he closed and locked the door behind him. You took out the stuff now in the dryer and put it in a basket for him to sort and fold. You put your laundry from the washing machine to the dryer. His basket was the 2nd load he brought needing to be done. Thankfully he didn’t have anything to be ironed. 

The next morning, you stripped the pull out couch of the bedsheets, while Drew was in the shower. “I’ll see you later then.” You smiled at his words. 

You nodded. “I’ll see you tonight.” He adjusted his grip on his bag of clean laundry, and walked to the elevator, you closed the door. You got a message from Bud saying that he would be running a little late. So you decided to message Drew to let him know. He responded that he had to go into the office that day and that he maybe a little working late. 

“Why don’t I drop by around 12:30pm with lunch? I’ve got that sort of relative I’ve promised to visit. I can bring you lunch too…and then we’ll see if you know more then.”

“That’ll be nice. Thanks. Do you know which precinct I’m at?” 

“Yes I know. South Precinct.” 

Several hours later, you head over to the Portland police station, Captain Renard’s precinct. With Sean’s lunch in ‘hand’. “Captain?” A constable knocks on Sean’s door. 

“Yes?” The tall dark haired handsome police captain responded. 

The constable opened the door. “There’s someone here to see you. She comes bearing lunch.” He pauses. “She says her name is Y/N Lascelles-Sanctuaire.” That wasn’t legally your name, but you took it when you mother took them in when you were a child. Your legal name was Les Paradis, French for Sanctuary or in Sean and his mother’s case. Sean’s mother’s family name is Lascelles. 

He smiled genuinely, “show her in.” The constable nodded, closed the door and returned to the front desk. 

You asked the constable which desk was Drew’s. You put his lunch on his desk, before following him the short distance past the other desks grouped in 3’s, to the Captain’s office. 

“Thank you constable.” You shuffled in sideways, and the constable closed the door behind you. “Y/N.” 

You beamed at him, you put the food and coat down and open up for a hug dwarfed by the much taller police captain. “Sean, how are you?” 

“I’m good. Not much as changed since the other day.” You chuckled at the statement. “So, what’s in the bag on Wu’s desk?” 

“Lunch. We had plans for a drive-in movie and dinner at a diner afterwards. He messaged me that he didn’t know if he could make it, so I brought him lunch too.” You looked around at the cops doing their jobs and not paying attention to you. “So you’re the king of your own country!” He looked at you in question, and you point through the windows of his office to the bull pen of police officers, at their desks, walking around, getting coffee, and whatever else cops do. You smile back at him, reminding him of what you would say to him as a child. ‘A prince waiting to be king of his own kingdom.’ 

“So a drive in movie, alone with Sargent Wu?” 

“No, my host parents will be meeting me there.” You opened the bag of food and placed Sean’s in front of him after he cleared a spot for it. You took yours out, while Sean got out the cutlery. It’s now that it occurred to you to ask, “Do they know?” 

“They?” He asked, half absent mindedly. 

“They!” You nodded your head towards the cops outside. “Do they know?” 

“2 of my Detectives. Some others are Wesen, but they don’t know about me.” He responded as he poured two glasses of water. You sat at one of the chairs provided in his office. “Burkhardt?” He asked if the name sounded familiar.

With the food container in a hand an a fork in the other. You stopped, “Wait, you were serious! You’ve got a Grimm, here?” He smirks. He did. You laugh in amazement. There really was a Portland Grimm. Sean told you the story over lunch in his office. Just as he finished, there was a knock at his door. 

“Come in!” He called. Sgt Wu came in with two other men, an African American in his 40’s and a dark haired caucasian man in his 30’s. “Y/N, this is Detectives Griffin,” who ‘hey’d’ at you, “and Detective Burkhardt.” Burkhardt ‘hey’d’ at you too. 

“Hello Detectives!” You stood up and shook their hands. Sgt Wu stood beside you. “It’s nice to have faces to the names I’ve been hearing from Wu.” 

Both men stared at you shocked and mouthes open. “What?” You asked half amused. 

“We thought Wu had made you up!” Detective Griffin confessed, a little sheepishly. You scoffed. 

“Thanks.” You replied sarcastically. “I’m touched. I could say the same about your partner when the Captain told me.” You grinned at Sean, who chuckled quietly, a statement that threw the Detectives off. You looked at you watch. It was 1:30pm. “I think it’s time for me to leave you to your jobs. You turned to Wu, “let me know if you’re available later. I think there’s a 9pm showing.”

“You got it.” Wu agreed. 

You smiled and collected your things and said your ‘see you laters’. You chuckled to yourself as you plugged your iPhone in to charge before lying down for a nap.

You woke up a few hours later to your iPhone binging at you. You got an iMessage from 6 people within the past 2 hours. Wu had told Hank that you and him had plans to go to a nostalgia diner and a drive in movie. Hank had told Nick, who told Juliette, who told Rosalee who must have told Monroe. You were planing to go with Bud, his wife Phoebe and Wu anyways. You had just spoke with Bud on the phone when the iMessages bombarded you, letting you know that they were all looking forward to the group outing. “Incredible,” you scoffed to yourself, “Incredible.” 

Suddenly, you weren’t just going to a movie with Bud and Pheobe and your new friend Drew, you were going to the movie and dinner with 3 friends and a handful of new friends. 

You were picked up by Nick and Juliette. You were walked to their car by Nick, and you took the chance to ask. “Do the others know about you?” 

He chuckled, “know, know what?” The elevator doors open and you both get in. The elevators doors close, and you descend. “Your partner and Drew. Juliette. Do they know that your Grimm?” You turn your head to look at him. A little startled, he turned to you. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked with a nervous edge in his voice. 

“I’m not going to say anything, that’s on you.” You looked up, almost at the ground floor. “Do. They. Know? Drew described you and Hank as the detectives that specialize in ‘Weird’.” Ding. “I clocked you the moment I saw you.” 

The elevator bounced and stopped. The doors open, and he turns towards the open doors. You followed him out, and to his car. He opened the back seat door for you to slide in and he closed the door after you. You buckled yourself in as Nick got in the drivers seat himself. You looked up to see a beautiful brunette watching you. “Oh Hello,” you chuckle, “You must be Juliette.” She confirms and you gave her your name. 

You meet Nick’s eyes in his rear view mirror. “Yes, they know.” 

You wondered if you should have said something when someone suggested going ice skating next, but it was changed to roller skating. A few of the group were clearly novices at skating, and you were very happy to get a pair of roller blades. You were the first on with Bud and Phoebe, and then you were joined by Nick and Juliette, who kept close to you, and she never fell, Hank and Nick had a bit of difficulty getting a smooth start. Drew Wu really had a rough time.

Drew kept losing his balance and finally fell on to the ice. You casually skated up to him and easily stopped in front of him. He looked up at you to ask, you responded, “I used to play hockey.” 

You helped him up, “I think that we should have done something different.” You said as you helped him brush himself off. 

You grabbed his arm as he grabbed the bench board to steady himself. “Well, now we know.” He smiled fondly at you. 

The others were skating past you and Drew, not so close to be clearly eavesdropping but still closely enough to still hear what you were talking about. You felt Juliette and Rosalee skate past you, they picked up skating rather well for her first time in ice skating. She quickly got the mechanics of ice skating once you explained that it was exactly the same as roller blading or roller skating, but with one blade on each foot and on ice. 

Monroe were pretty good himself. Hank was doing ok, and Nick wasn’t quite getting it, oddly enough, despite not falling down yet. You wondered how a Grimm wasn’t a natural at ice skating. You dismissed the idea for later. 

“I think that a baseball or a basketball game would have been a better idea.” You admitted as you turned your attention back to Sgt Wu. 

“Ice skating is important to you.” He countered, “it’s important for friends to do things that are important together.” 

“Hockey was important, not specifically ice skating.” You responded. “It’s not really a good thing if your friend can’t participate.” You looked back at the others, who had decided that they were finished. You nodded at Drew towards the others, and he got the hint. “And if we’re talking about sharing what’s important to us with our friends, I haven’t been introduced to Filipino food yet!?” You added to the conversation and half asked. 

“You’re right!” Drew admits to you, a few hours later, when you were all back at your place. 

Nick comes to stand next to you a moment later when Drew excuses himself to use the bathroom. 

“Right about what?” Nick asks quietly in your ear. 

“Friends share what’s important to them. That he hasn’t introduced me to Filipino food yet.” You looked at him, smilingly, conveying the double meaning. Nick smiled back. He understood, and nods. 

He turns around to lean on the kitchen counter. “How long have you known?” You knew that he was referring to his Grimm-hood. 

“I’m not sure, I knew that there was a Grimm in Oregon,” you start, thinking for a moment, “Drew mentioned that 2 Detectives that he works with specialized in Weird cases.” You smiled fondly, “which in Portland could mean anything, but knowing Sean, it should have been a clue that he was determined to get a young Nick Burkhardt, recently promoted Detective, assigned to his police station.” You looked at your watch, 5:30pm. You reached for a wine glass, and offered some to everyone. “You know that ever since you made Detective, your career has been carefully nurtured. Even your partner was carefully chosen.” He stood up and turned to point at Hank, questioning and a little surprised. You nodded as you smiled. “The final clues were when I caught your scent in Rosalee’s shop, and I knew for sure when I looked at you full on in the station when I had lunch with your captain.” 

You poured the end of the white wine for Monroe and Rosalee and Drew. While you happily opened a red wine for Juliette, Nick and yourself. You suddenly remembered when you saw Hank without a drink, “Oh, Oh, Hank, I’ve got something really special for you.” You opened the freezer and gently grabbed a chilly beer glass with a towel and proudly showed him. You nodded for him to come to the fridge. He excitedly ran to the fridge like a big kid. He smiled fondly and happily thanked you for the beer glass and the hard to find craft beer that he was fond of. 

“How did you manage to get one of these?” He asked amazed. 

“What do you mean ‘one’?”

“These beers are supposedly the best in the state and the best state secret! Really hard to get!” He responded. Not that it answered any questions. 

You looked at Nick, “what’s he talking about?” 

“Those beers are the best kept secret and very hard to get, not sold in beer licensed liquor stores.” He gestured and put his hand back in his pocket, and shook his head. “You know that there’s a brewpub somewhere but it’s incredibly hard to get in. You have to know, uh, God, to get in.” 

You knew he was kidding a bit to make the point, “but you say that the beer’s good?” 

Both Nick and Hank both heartily agreed. “And the food’s amazing!” 

You smiled brightly at them, and you snapped at Drew. “Hang up the phone. We’re not getting pizza for dinner!” You stated to questions and protests. “When we’ve finished our drinks, we are going out for dinner.” 

You smiled and they followed you curiously. They were all rewarded when the group arrived at your 'mystery' location. 

A sign on the building side, read 'Tangata & Grimm'. They stared at the sign a few seconds not seeing you approach the doorman at the entrance. The doorman greeted you cheerfully, you greeted him and asked him how he was settling in. Before he could respond, you heard the group behind you catch up as they debated what the name meant. You turned back to the door man to hear his response.

"I'm settling in fine but we're having a little trouble with a few Hasslich's." 

"Ok," you nodded, "good thing we came in today." you responded, not just to the doorman but also to Nick.

You followed the others in, Nick and Hank waited for the others to go in first. Nick reached to hold the door and you took the cue. He wanted to talk to the doorman. This would contribute to ensure this group would get the best table and preferential service.


End file.
